Nightmare
by Sadistic Mona
Summary: Sleep over at Kidd's house. When Maka has a nightmare Black*Star comforts her. Will the be confessions? Soul Eater One-Shot.


**Hello! Welcome to my very first Fan Fiction! Please no hate! And sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**SadisticMona Productions present to you…**

**Nightmare!**

Blonde hair, tied into pigtails as she grabbed her overnight bag and walked out of her pink painted room. She glanced towards her partner, as he came out of his room.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, her voice as sweet as the honeysuckles that had grown on a small bush outside their apartment building.

"Ready when you are," he said, his voice as cool as breeze that swept through the oak trees.

"Blair! We're leaving!" she called to the neko woman.

"Have fun nya~!" the neko called back as the two walked out of the front door.

Ma*Star~. ~

"Hello, Maka, Soul," the asymmetrical shinigami said as he answered the door. "Black*Star and Tsubaki just got here."

"Hey Kidd," the angel meister said as she walked through the door and into the symmetrical mansion.

"Hello Black*Star, Tsubaki," Maka said happily.

"Hey Maka, Soul," the two ninja shout simultaneously.

"Hey Maka and Soul!" the Thompson sister yelled.

"Hey Liz, Patty," Soul and Maka said together. "We bought movies!"

"What movies?" Black*Star asked.

"_The Nightmare Before Christmas, Home Alone 1, Home Alone 2, The Polar Express -" _Black*Star cut Maka off.

"Any scary movies?" he asked.

"I was getting there," Maka hissed. "_Halloween, The Exorcism, Trick Or Treat, _and _Insidious," _Maka listed.

"Oh, cool," Black*Star said.

Ma*Star~. ~

The seven sat in Kidd's movie room. They were currently watching Trick Or Treat. Well, Maka and Black*Star were watching Trick Or Treat. The others were sleeping. Maka was petrified. She bit back a scream that welled in her throat.

"Maka are you okay?" Black*Star asked. Maka nodded.

After the movie, Black*Star and Maka joined the others and slept.

Maka tossed and turned. She was having a nightmare.

_The pumpkin head walked up to her, a knife secure in its hand. He recklessly tore her clothes of before plunging the knife into her bare chest. A scream escaped her lips as he slid the warm blade across her wrist. _

_Maka's eyes shot open and she shot out of her sleeping bag. She looked down to see scratch marks on her arms and blood dripping from her nails. She place a hand over her chest in relief. It was only a dream. Maka went to the bathroom to wash the blood off of her arms. _

_The lights flickered off. Maka felt the wall for the light switch. Once she found it, she turned the lights back on. Maka looked at her reflection to see nothing completely out of the ordinary. Well, until her reflection's eyes turned completely black. She let out another scream. It felt as if she was being choked. _

Maka, once again, shot out of her sleeping bag. She looked down to see blood covering her arms and hand prints on her neck. She panted as she back herself into a corner. She sank to the ground.

"Maka?" she heard a familiar voice call. She looked up to see Black*Star. "Maka, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"N-Nightmare," she whispered before bursting into tears. Black*Star threw a comforting arm around the petite meister.

"It's okay. It's just a dream. I won't let them hurt you. It's just a dream," he whispered, rocking her back forth. Maka curled up against Black*Star's bare chest

"Thank you Black*Star," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Maka," the ninja whispered back.

"Black*Star?" Maka called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I love you," she whispered, shutting her eyes softly.

"I love you too," he whispered back, letting his eyes shut.

Then they both fell asleep, listening to the sound of each other's heart beats.

**AN: THE END! Thank you for reading my story! I love you all! Sorry if it sucks! Anyways… Black*Star will you do the honors?**

**Black*Star: YOUR GOD SAYS TO REVIEW YAHOOO!**

**You heard the man! Review!**

**Maka: Mona doesn't own Soul Eater or any of the movies used in this story. **

**Soul: No Soul Eater characters were hurt in the making of this story!**_l_


End file.
